Distance
by bestpartofmylife
Summary: Un départ douloureux, des retrouvailles fortes en émotions.. Se quitter pour mieux se retrouver [OS-COMPLETE]


**Hello everybody!**

 **Voilà, après des années de lecture, je me lance enfin et je publie ma première histoire! C'est avec grand plaisir que j'attends tout conseil pour pouvoir m'améliorer au fur et à mesure :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _« Regina, ne fait pas ça… »_

 _Son regard me coupe le souffle. Un mélange de douleur, de tendresse, d'amour et de colère. Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, et quand je la regarde à cet instant, l'expression ne peut être plus juste._

 _« Je fais ça pour vous, pour nous… Il arrivera un jour où nous serons à nouveau réunies »_

 _Mes larmes coulaient depuis longtemps maintenant mais j'étais incapable de me résigner. Elle ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant alors que tout ce passait bien. Les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées, d'abord pour Henry puis par besoin. Malgré ce rapprochement, le stade de l'amitié n'avait jamais été dépassé. Bien sûr pas par manque d'envie, mais chacune était en couple et censé être « heureuses »._

 _Et maintenant il est trop tard._

 _Elle partait vers New-York pour s'installer avec l'homme des bois, elle fuyait ce qu'il se passait entre nous._

 _Et moi, misérable, je la suppliais de rester près de moi en essayant silencieusement de lui faire comprendre mes sentiments et ma douleur. J'étais prête à tout pour elle, même avouez ce que je ressentais, moi qui avais toujours une peur incroyable de l'engagement._

 _« Je t'aime »_

 _Ce n'était qu'un murmure et pourtant à la façon dont elle se figeait, je savais qu'elle m'avait entendue._

 _« A bientôt, Emma. Sois heureuse. »_

 _Mon monde s'écroulait. Elle reprit sa marche vers sa Mercedes de luxe, traînant une valise dans chaque main. Il était impossible pour moi de la retenir, j'avais l'impression de ne même plus savoir comment respirer. Elle était partie._

Je me réveille en sursaut, regardant autour de moi alors que le souvenir encore douloureux s'évanouit de mon esprit. Je me tourne et regarde l'heure : 08h20. Autant dire qu'il était raisonnablement tôt pour un dimanche matin.

Après être passé à la salle de bain, je me servais une tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle pour allez la boire sur la terrasse. En observant le paysage, je me rappel que le lendemain matin, Henry reviendrait à la maison, ce qui me comble de joie. Maintenant qu'il est étudiant sur le campus de New-York, il partageait son temps libre entre Orlando où je vis et Stroybrook où _Elle_ vit.

Un an après son départ, j'avais quitté Kilian. Notre relation n'était qu'une farce et le mal que je lui est fais en rompant avec lui restait moindre par rapport au mal que je lui faisais en me forçant. Il méritait de rencontrer son Véritable Amour, celui qui vous faisais vibrer le cœur et le corps.

L'année où Henry devait intégrer l'université, j'avais décidé de lâcher mon travail et de déménager au soleil. J'avais vogué quelque temps et avait finis par poser mes valises à Orlando.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Je regardais l'heure en fronçant les sourcils :Henry ne devait pas arriver avant demain et je n'attendais personne.

Je restais figée en ouvrant la porte.

« Bonjour _Emma_.. »

Je n'avais jamais pu oublier sa voix rauque, où tellement de douceur s'y entendait quand elle s'adressait à moi. Au moins cela n'avait pas changé. En la détaillant, je remarquais ses cheveux qui étaient plus long qu'auparavant ainsi que ses habits, beaucoup plus décontractés. Mais dans le fond, quand je la regarde, c'est toujours la même Regina.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici..? », réussis-je à dire.

« J'avais besoin de te voir. » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, avait-elle peur ?

« Pourquoi maintenant, après cinq ans ...? » Ma voix se brisait sur la fin de ma phrase, alors que des larmes commencées à envahir mes yeux, me rendant la vision trouble.

Regina s'approche alors de moi, posant ses mains sur mes joues alors que j'étais incapable de me résorber à son contact. Je pensais que cinq ans plus tôt, c'était moi qui courait vers elle alors qu'elle s'enfuyait. Les rôles étaient maintenant inversés.

Je vis ses lèvres s'étirer en un doux sourire alors que je me plongea à corps perdu dans ses océans chocolat. Je remarque que ses yeux sont dirigés vers mes lèvres et je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander si maintenant nous étions prêtes. Il y a cinq ans, trop de choses nous en empêchait mais aujourd'hui ma seule envie est de l'embrasser sans retenue.

Avec du recul, même si je lui en voulait encore, je savais que si nous avions débuté une relation il y a cinq ans, nous nous serions jetée dans un précipite. Malgré ça, après tant d'années mon amour pour elle n'avait jamais faibli.

Je la regarde donc s'approcher jusqu'à coller son corps contre le mien et lorsqu'elle pose enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ma place n'était pas ailleurs que dans se bras. En revanche, aussi agréable soit ce baiser de retrouvailles, il est important pour moi de mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait actuellement.

J'interromps donc le baiser et la fait entrer dans le salon alors que je préparais deux verres de vins blancs. Certes il n'était que midi, mais nous en aurions toutes les deux besoin.

Je m'arrête au niveau de la porte du salon pour l'observer, si belle et je me demande par quel moyen une femme puisse être aussi belle.

Je me reprends et m'installe sur le fauteuil d'en face. Je la sens stressée, ses mains se tordent nerveusement et son regard est fuyant.

« Donne moi une explication, Regina.. Je sais qu'Henry t'aura sûrement donné mon adresse, mais pourquoi tu es venus ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu débarques après cinq ans, alors que je commence enfin à envisager de vivre ma vie pleinement ! »

Son regard coupable me force à me calmer, je me ressaisis et me dis que ce n'est pas gagné d'avance.

« Je suis désolée, me dit-elle, pour ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans et aussi pour revenir après tant d'années. Mais ma vie sans toi, elle ne se résumait à rien. Ce que je veux Emma, c'est toi et seulement toi. Je pensais que Robin m'offrirait plus mais je me suis vite rendue compte qu'il était devenu un gougeât. Je ne me sens complète qu'auprès de toi. J'ai quitté Robin il y a deux semaines, je suis rentré à Storybrook pour me réorganiser et je suis venue. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, mais laisse moi d'abord faire une chose. Je ne t'ai jamais répondue il y a cinq ans… »

Elle s'agenouilla au niveau de mes genoux, me prends les mains délicatement et en me regardant droit dans les yeux elle prononce enfin les mots que j'avais tant attendue de sa part :

« Je t'aime Emma, qu'importe l'issue de notre conversation, que je parte après ou que je reste je t'aimerais toujours.. »

Quand je vois la sincérité qui ce lit dans son regard, je reste sans le souffle. Je n'hésite plus, malgré la rancœur et les questions, je sais ce que je veux.

Je me penche vers elle, son sourire m'éblouit et quand je sens ses lèvres embrasser les miennes pour un baiser passionné, je sais que nous nous sommes quittées pour mieux nous retrouver.

* * *

 **Je vous l'accorde, c'est court. Mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus!**

 **Peut-être à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures...**

 _ **Bestpartofmylife.**_


End file.
